yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 7
'- At the Tail's Guild -' ~ After explaining strategic ~ Mavis : Listen closely, we had only two weeks, which is 14 days, 334 hours for battle preparations. Now on we need to prepare for team works for specific teams we've composed teams. Is there anything need to ask? All : *Silent* Natsu : *generated fire on his whole fist* No at all! The First, Zeref, hurry up with the teams! Happy : Aye sir! Zeref : Now then let's announced the team that Mavis and I think composed are the best. Mavis : Yes. First Team A, members are Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla! Natsu : Awright! Lucy : Guess we only can do it! Gray : That's the spirit. Erza : Isn't the same team we ever be. Wendy : Yeah. Carla : Well, I think is the best though. Zeref : Next Team B, members are Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Levy. Gajeel : Heh~ Team B is composed by Zeref huh. Lily : Judging this composing must have the best team work. Juvia : Gray-sama~ Cana : Right, right! Don't be so obedient, Juvia, we still have a battle you know? Mirajane : Looks like our force matches Erza their team. Lisanna : Awright, Elf-niichan let's do our best! Elfman : Urg.... Man!!! Levy : We don't what you meant?! Mavis : Next is Team C, members are Lamia Scale's Lyon, Jura, Toby, Luka and Sherria. Lyon : Well, its never changed team after all. Jura : But its Mavis-dono's composed it carefully, it is an honor. Toby : Growl~! Luka : Well, I knew from the start though. Sherria : We also not going to lose! Mavis : Next Team D, Blue Pegasus's Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve pluses Richard from Crime Socricer. Ichiya : Men~ Richard : Is love right? Ren : Aleh, aleh, this is a strange team. Eve : Well don't say that. Hibiki : That's right, since is Fairy Tail's first master composing it carefully. Zeref : Next is Team E, Saber Tooth's Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Yukine, Minerva, Rufus and Orga. Sting : Alright! Lector! Lector : Yes! Rogue : Frosch, you better stay away from battle at the time. Frosch : Fro thinks so too. Minerva : Hmm... Our team also didn't lose to Erza their team. Yukine : Matches equally right? Rufus : Hmm... I've remembered. Orga : When after 2 weeks, I gonna turn that demon lord's minions into dust. Zeref : Next is Team F, is Mermaid Heel's Kagura, Milliana, Risley, Beth, and Arane-san. Arane : Team Mermaid Heel revived. Beth : As long Kagura-san with us, we can't image to lose! Risley : Don't Underestimate Mermaid Heel. Millianna : Kagura-chan, let's do our best. Kagura : Ah. Mavis : Next is Team G, is Crime Socricer's Jellal, Meredy, Eric, Macbeth, Sawyer and Sorano. Eric : This team is not going to lose to anyone. Macbeth : Hymp. Sorano : I can't wait to infiltrate the Demon Lord's base. Sawyer : Didn't you last time failed to in Alveraz? Sorano : Don't you mentioned that again! Meredy : Hahaha *bitter smile* Jellal : wonder how strong is the Demon Lord is? The magic that the Demon Lord used is only second to Zeref's, how much power that a Demon Lord can enough destroy a world? Zeref : Last of all... Mavis : This team, I can feel that this team may encounter the Demon Lord quickly than expected. All : !!! Zeref : But we all had faith in you all. Mavis : That's why, if you did encounter the Demon Lord, you must make sure to stall much time as you can til the others came to help. Lucy : That means... Erza : This team is the strongest...? Zeref : The last team H... Mavis : Members are Laxus! Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Mest, Makarov and Gildarts! All : E-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?!!!!!!!!! Mirajane : This team... Cana : Isn't it too complicating powerful?! Natsu : Hahahahaha! The First, Zeref! Nice! This time, we sure of we will win! Happy : Aye sir! Wendy : Mest-san, please be careful. Mest : A-ah. Carla : This more unexpected than I thought. Lily : This team sure will pull longer of time until we came in the battle. Natsu : Alright! As long we have the miracles at our side, let's kick that Demon Lord's ass! Happy : Aye sir! Mavis : No. We doesn't have the miracles on our sides. Happy : Eh? But before you said... Mavis : The words I said are Natsu, you're the one who can create miracles because you are the miracle. Levy : Well if that is, it make more sense. Mirajane : Yeah, we can feel that every time if Natsu is in the battle, he sure will win. Mavis : And also, Natsu-san is not the only miracle, the other miracle is me. I will lead us to victory for sure. Natsu : Oh! The First said that much, we can't let you down. Happy : Aye sir! Laxus : Well, The First is our miracle after all. Freed : Having The First's strategic plan. Evergreen : We don't feel there nothing to lose. Bickslow : Yahoo! The First is the best, right, Baby? Puppets : Best Best Best!! All : *chat* Mavis : Even though this is not a game... Zeref : Yes. But they still very energetic, cheerfully. Because they didn't lost all hopes yet and willing to fight to the end. Mavis : That's right... *Depressed* Zeref : Mavis... Lucy : *notice* Huh? '' [ Lucy : That time... No mistake that I saw The First puts on a depressing face like that. Usually she will be smiling while looking at us not losing all hopes yet. But why The First will puts a face like that.'' And most of all, the strategic plan of dealing with the Demon Lord·Black Percher is kinda strange, because it was like the First knows almost everything about that Demon Lord. Including her moves, abilities, and how to deal with them, even the location of the battle will be. But why? Why Mavis knows the Demon Lord very well? '' ''Do Mavis has a connection with the Demon Lord·Black Percher? Why kind of relationship if they had a connection? ] Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters